In Your Eyes
by Esperata
Summary: Due to some miscommunication, Spock ends up dating Nurse Chapel. This is less than ideal as he had intended to ask Doctor McCoy out. It is also less than ideal for Nyota who wanted to date Christine. And for McCoy who'd been pining for Spock. The course of true love never did run smooth. Thank heavens for Captain Kirk.
1. Asking Out

To say Christine was surprised to find Mister Spock at her door would be an understatement. In fact she queried briefly if she was dreaming again – only if she were daydreaming she's certain she'd be wearing something more flattering than her day old uniform. And it was all too mundane for night-time dreaming. Not one flying hypo in sight.

"Have I called at a bad time?" he enquired politely and she suddenly realised she'd been silently staring.

"No," she quickly assured him. "I'm a little tired from a long day in sick bay, that's all. How can I help you?"

He hesitated and that was enough to set her worrying. Mister Spock was nothing if not to the point. Except when confused by humans and their emotions.

She cursed herself and her crush. Obviously he'd noticed it and was now trying to negotiate the difficult waters of letting her down gently.

This belief was only reinforced by his next statement.

"It is a personal matter and I should rather discuss it in privacy."

She nodded, unable immediately to find the right words, and stepped back to allow him into her room. As he moved passed her she quickly glanced around hoping she hadn't left anything embarrassing out.

The only person to regularly visit her quarters was Nyota and Christine hadn't even been expecting her.

Thankfully there was no dirty laundry on show and even more gratifyingly, the PADD with the latest Vulcan romance downloaded was switched off.

He stopped in the centre of her room and turned to face her, hands clasped behind his back and maintaining a formal pose.

"I find myself in need of assistance and, having considered the matter logically, concluded you are the most appropriate person to enlist."

She blinked and quickly reassessed her expectations. Apparently he wasn't aware of her crush. Or if he was, he wasn't there to do anything about it.

The fact hit her that he was actually asking for _her_ help.

Not the captain's, or McCoy's, but _hers_. It made her almost giddy but she hung onto her professional demeanour. Just.

"Oh?" she managed.

He nodded.

"Indeed. I…" Again he hesitated but only for a second. "I have decided to initiate a relationship with a member of the crew. I do not make such a decision lightly and want to ensure a maximum chance of success. My own knowledge of human relationships is quite limited and in this instance the computer is of very little practical help. To that end it seemed logical to engage another human to… I believe the phrase is 'show me the ropes'? And one with intimate knowledge of my intended partner seemed preferable."

He stopped and waited for her reaction. Christine's mind was still processing.

Her initial disappointment had given way quickly to searing curiosity. Who could he possibly be referring to? He was inarguably closest to the captain, spending evenings together playing chess and talking about who knows what, but James T. Kirk was a ladies man. Spock couldn't fail to realise that his captain would never consider a relationship with a man while there was a woman left unconquered in the universe. Besides which Christine herself could not be considered to have intimate knowledge of the captain.

Next closest to him was, somewhat curiously, Doctor McCoy. It was certainly true that Christine had insider knowledge on him. Working as his head nurse meant she was privy to all sorts of details that he wouldn't share with just anyone. But while Christine had no doubt they were friends, in their own way, she couldn't wrap her mind around Mister Spock desiring a relationship with the emotionally volatile doctor.

Who else was there? Mister Spock was probably friends with a number of the bridge crew but none of them could be considered close to Nurse Chapel.

Except Uhura.

Christine glanced swiftly at the Vulcan.

"Is it Nyota?" she practically demanded.

A raised eyebrow was the only indication that her statement had surprised him.

"It is not Lieutenant Uhura," he replied succinctly. "It is someone much closer to yourself." He turned his gaze away. "I am unwilling to divulge more before having your agreement to assist."

'Much closer to yourself'? She pondered. That sounded very much like…

Her brain screeched to a halt. It sounded very much like when she was a teenager and the normal way to approach someone you fancied was to suggest your mate was interested in them.

And why shouldn't that be it? Mister Spock said himself his experience in this area was limited. Didn't it make sense that he'd approach the problem in the same way of novices of a younger age?

Wasn't it in fact logical for him to suggest he wanted to practise dating rather than committing straight away? It would be a big step after all. A relationship with a crewmember. With her.

She blushed.

"I think I know who you mean now Mister Spock."

He looked back at her.

"You do?"

"Well, it isn't too hard to figure it out." She smiled softly to reassure him she wasn't annoyed.

He seemed to take this development well.

"You have yet to agree to help in this matter," he pointed out and Christine nearly laughed.

"I shall be most happy to, Mister Spock."

He nodded again but seemed unsure now how to proceed.

"I thought the best method would be to engage in a traditional 'date' activity such as dinner. However I am unsure…"

"How about you come here for dinner then?" she suggested. "I'll prepare something suitable and guide you through how humans conduct themselves on a first date."

She felt herself blush again.

"I would prefer that this be kept quiet. For obvious reasons."

Christine was unsure what those obvious reasons were but she was too thrilled to object.

"Naturally. So I'll see you tomorrow? 1900?"

"I shall be here," he responded before turning and leaving almost abruptly.

Christine found herself too giddy to be insulted at that. In fact, in her current mood, his awkwardness struck her as cute.

Tiredness forgotten she hurried to her wardrobe to begin thinking about her plans for tomorrow.

She didn't have long to prepare after all.


	2. First Date

It was 1900 to the second when Christine's door chimed. Despite expecting her visitor to be punctual, she still hesitated to give everything one final check before calling,

"Come in."

In truth she still half expected to find he wasn't coming. That the door would open to reveal an apologetic ensign with a message. She had never truly expected to get an actual date with the First Officer after all. So she was pleasantly surprised when Spock stepped smartly into her quarters.

His eyes surveyed everything promptly.

"Am I suitably attired?" he queried without preamble.

He was wearing what she assumed was traditional Vulcan clothing. The shirt appeared to be silk and was longer than she considered normal, for humans anyway. It was black with patterns embroidered in green. Beneath he wore simple dark trousers and regulation boots.

She frowned mildly at that.

"Boots are a little… utilitarian for dating," she commented. "But other than that you look very handsome," she added with a smile.

He glanced at his footwear before responding.

"There is a reasonable possibility of an alert necessitating my presence on the bridge. We are proceeding through a disputed area of space. It seemed prudent therefore to dress in a manner that would enable the quickest possible change into uniform. I will however take note of your advice for future reference."

"Well," she fumbled for something appropriate to say. "That's all I ask."

He stood at parade rest, apparently awaiting her next instruction. She tried to think what she should do. In all the daydreams she'd entertained about seducing the First Officer, none had involved this level of awkwardness.

Awkwardness for her anyway. Spock seemed perfectly at ease waiting.

"Let me fetch you a drink," she offered suddenly. "What do you like?"

"Water will be sufficient."

"Water isn't really what I had in mind."

"Alcohol will have no effect on my metabolism," he reminded her.

"I know that," she almost snapped. "I have no intention of getting you drunk Mister Spock."

He raised an eyebrow at her tone but clearly didn't understand why she was annoyed at that. She tried again.

"A human date is primarily about enjoying someone's company. It's meant to be pleasurable." Christine was unsure if she said this to remind him or her but ploughed on regardless. "To that end, it's customary to indulge in food, drinks and activities that, while not necessarily the most practical, provide the most pleasurable sensations."

Spock was deep in thought for several seconds as he considered her words.

"In that case I will partake in mint tea."

Christine turned to the replicator with a sense of relief that things were moving in the right direction.

"I would have expected you to ask for a Vulcan beverage," she spoke conversationally.

"While there are indeed several Vulcan drinks I might also have chosen, it seemed appropriate to choose a Terran alternative."

"Where did you pick up a taste for mint tea?" She gestured for him to sit as she took the chair opposite.

"It was after witnessing the doctor's pleasure in a mint julep. I was curious at the pleasure he found in it and decided to taste it myself. While the sweetened bourbon did not appeal, the flavour of mint was refreshing."

"Doctor McCoy is partial to his bourbon," Christine said with a smile.

"I have noted his partiality to a number of foods and drinks however I have been unable to compare responses in many cases."

"Because of your vegetarianism?"

"Exactly. I did however sample a peach pie once at his insistence. It seemed to fulfil every expectation of a dessert."

"Well I don't have any peach pie planned but I hope it all 'fulfils expectations'."

Christine stood and went to fetch their first course.

"I do not anticipate any problems with the food aspect of dating. Partially because the individuals are at liberty to choose their own options a majority of the time and also because I have plenty of experience in sharing meals in the mess hall."

Christine set down two bowls of salad and resumed her seat.

"Yes, I suppose eating is the least troubling part of a date. Although I did learn the hard way not to order spaghetti."

Spock raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on that.

"A lot of my reading round the subject mentioned the playing of soft music." There was a faint note of query in his tone.

She nodded as she hurried to chew and swallow her mouthful.

"Yes," she agreed. "It is common."

"What would you suggest as a suitable soundtrack?"

"Well, personally, I like solo male artists. Men singing love songs." She blushed as she spoke and quickly turned the question back. "What do you enjoy?"

"Enjoy is perhaps the wrong word but several Vulcan artists have re-envisaged Surak's teaching and set it to music. It often offers a view not previously considered."

"I'm not sure that would be appropriate for a date."

"No. Certainly one would not be at leisure to focus on the meaning behind the lyrics."

They fell silent a moment.

"Doctor McCoy once mentioned listening to Plavalaguna," Spock suggested. "Would that be suitable?"

Christine nodded, thankful to have come to a solution.

"Computer, play Plavalaguna," she stated.

The sound quickly filled the room and they both listened as they finished their salad.

"The diva is undoubtedly talented," Spock commented.

"She has two sets of vocal chords," Christine informed him as she cleared their bowls.

"Fascinating."

Nurse Chapel hid her smile as she replicated two pasta dishes.

"I know more about Plavalaguna than I ever really wanted to know," she spoke teasingly. "Doctor McCoy is quite a fan."

"Indeed. You must spend a lot of time in discussion with the doctor."

It was not exactly a question but Christine responded anyway.

"We talk a lot during the quieter times that's true."

"What do you discuss?"

"Apart from Plavalaguna you mean?" She said it as a joke before remembering who she was talking to.

"Apart from her, yes."

"Well…" she bought time by taking a bite of her meal. "We talk about you a lot."

"I find that hard to believe."

"And why should you find that hard to believe?" Christine was genuinely surprised at that.

"Doctor McCoy seems disinclined to admit to any positive feeling in regards to myself."

"I didn't say we said positive things about you," she teased.

A slight tensing across the Vulcan's shoulders was the only indication he wasn't amused. She reached a comforting hand instinctively across the table but Spock quickly withdrew his hands.

"I didn't mean that," she apologised. "You know Leonard's fond of you really. Don't you?"

"The evidence was not conclusive," Spock replied. "Although obviously I had sufficient motivation to consider it a possibility. Possibly a likely possibility."

Christine smiled softly.

"It's more than a likely possibility," she confirmed. "It's a certainty."

"That is… reassuring to hear."

Christine leaned back and wondered how they'd got to this conversational point. Still it was more conversation than she'd enjoyed previously with the First Officer. She returned her attention to her food, noting with disappointment it had lost its heat. Finishing it quickly she glanced back at her companion.

"How was the pasta?" she asked.

"Is it supposed to be eaten cold?"

Christine blushed and quickly cleared the table.

"Pasta dishes can be served hot or cold," she said, trying not to sound defensive. She quickly moved the topic on. "Is ice cream alright for dessert?"

"That would be adequate."

"Hhmm." Christine frowned mildly as she ordered up two desserts. "'Adequate' isn't really a word one wants to hear on a date."

"Ah. I have noted before that Doctor McCoy tends to react defensively to the word."

"It has negative connotations," Christine explained, putting his bowl in front of him. "It implies something hasn't reached expectations."

"I have noticed humans have this impression. Vulcans use the word to convey just what it means." He tentatively raised his spoon and tasted his ice cream. "Mint?"

"I thought the flavour might appeal to you."

"It is acceptable."

"That's not much better than adequate."

"Would you suggest I amend my language?"

"No! Well… 'fine' might be an appropriate substitute mightn't it?"

"I understood 'fine' was often used to mean substandard. Certainly the captain will often say he is fine when in fact he is operating at less than optimal efficiency."

"That's true." Christine frowned, somewhat lost in the etymological quagmire she'd invited.

Spock laid his spoon back in his bowl and rose from the table.

"Thank you for your time and effort this evening. It has been most informative."

"Oh!" She rose, flustered by the sudden change in expectations. "You're quite welcome. Do you want to meet again?"

She blushed as she realized her forwardness but Spock considered the question seriously.

"I believe it would be prudent to test my understanding. If I host dinner tomorrow we will be able to judge the success of the venture."

Christine's blush was now one of pure pleasure.

"I'll be happy to join you again for dinner."

He inclined his head.

"Until tomorrow, Nurse." Then he turned and left.


	3. The Morning After

Nurse Chapel's thoughts were a flurry after Mister Spock had left.

She was still jittery and unsettled. It was hardly a relaxed evening of two happy souls. However the more she thought about it, the better she believed it had gone.

They had discussed musical interests. He'd been interested in her opinions on human language. He had spoken more about himself than she'd ever been privy to before.

By the morning she had convinced herself that she'd had a delightful evening. All memories of awkwardness and flustered replies were firmly forgotten. After all, hadn't he invited her for a second date?

When she arrived in sickbay she was positively glowing.

Nyota was perched on her desk chatting with Doctor McCoy but she broke off to greet Christine.

"Well don't you look chipper this morning."

"And why shouldn't I?" Chapel replied teasingly. "It promises to be a wonderful day."

Nyota smiled in genuine pleasure.

"You're looking forward to the concert then?"

Christine's smile faltered.

"Oh. I…" she watched as Nyota's face fell in disappointment. Doctor McCoy felt compelled to try and cover her faux-pas.

"I'm sure it just slipped Christine's mind is all," he suggested. "She was saying to me only the other day how good she thought your performance would be."

"Of course." Nyota pulled herself together and smiled forgivingly at her friend.

"Yes. I'm sure you'll sing beautifully… as always…"

Christine hesitated. She had to tell her that she couldn't go… of course… and she had to give a reason. But Spock had suggested secrecy.

Although… surely he only meant from people in general? She'd always told Leonard and Nyota everything before… and they were discrete… they wouldn't gossip about it.

Spock would undoubtedly tell the captain after all…

"Christine?" Nyota could clearly see something was wrong.

"I'm sorry Nyota," she blurted. "I can't come tonight."

The lieutenant's eyes widened in surprise before she caught herself.

"Oh! Oh, I suppose you have other plans?"

Christine nodded, resolved now to tell them… sure that as her best friends they'd be pleased and would forgive her forgetfulness once they understood.

"Actually," she blushed slightly. "I have a date."

"A date!" Nyota seemed shocked, which Christine thought was slightly hurtful, but she was prepared to overlook that since she'd obviously hurt Nyota by forgetting her concert.

Leonard however was bouncing on the balls of his feet, clearly pleased for her.

"And about time too," he announced. "Who's the lucky fella?"

"Well," she blushed harder. "Actually… Mister Spock."

Leonard stopped bouncing.

"Spock?" he seemed stunned.

"Spock?" Nyota seemed more concerned. "Christine are you sure it's a 'date'? Mister Spock doesn't really do dating. It more likely a working-"

"I'll have you know," Christine interrupted with some annoyance. "It's a second date."

Beside them Doctor McCoy dropped down into the Nurses' station chair.

"A second date?" Nyota queried. "Christine, I'm your best friend. I'd have thought you'd have been eager to share that bit of news with me." The Communication Officer's voice betrayed her hurt over this second slight far more than the first.

"It only happened yesterday," the nurse snapped back. "Mister Spock joined me in my quarters and we talked over dinner for-"

This time Nyota interrupted.

"He joined you in your quarters? Christine, people join each other in their quarters all the time without it being a date!"

"Mister Spock doesn't," McCoy muttered from beside them. Both women ignored him.

"It was most certainly a date," Christine insisted. "Because Mister Spock specifically asked me for a date."

Nyota was silenced by that remark.

"He used the word 'date'?" Leonard clarified.

Christine nodded and McCoy fell silent again. The nurse looked between her two silent friends, not comprehending why they weren't pleased for her.

"I can't come tonight," she explained. "Because he's invited me for dinner in his quarters this evening."

Nyota looked pleadingly at her.

"Honey, are you sure you know what you're doing? I know you've had a crush on-"

"I am not some love struck teenager!" Christine flushed. "I am a grown woman and I can date whomsoever I please."

"Of course. I know." Nyota tried again. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Nurse Chapel drew herself up.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself Nyota. And for your information Mister Spock and I had a delightful evening together."

That seemingly ended that conversation. Nyota glanced at Leonard to see if he had anything to add but he was lost in his own thoughts.

"Well, I guess you know best," she concluded sorrowfully. She headed towards the exit. "I'm sorry you won't be there this evening but I hope you have a lovely evening all the same."

"Thank you Nyota," Christine smiled at her friend. Nyota tried to smile back but couldn't hold it. She rushed out and away towards the bridge.

Christine turned her attention to her superior officer, slumped in her chair.

"Doctor?"

"Hhmm? Oh!" He jumped out of the chair and glanced quickly round the sickbay. "I best get on…" he trailed off.

Seconds later he shook his head briskly and headed stubbornly for his office. As the door swished shut behind him, Christine was left alone.

That had not gone as well as she had hoped it might.

Nyota was probably stung by her completely forgetting the lieutenant's concert. Christine had promised to be there to lend moral support. It was one thing singing casually in the rec room after all, and another to sing for a gathered crowd.

And after the debacle with Roger, it was perhaps understandable that they'd worry about her getting attached again.

But that was no reason to treat her like a child! Or to act as if a patient had died.

McCoy was probably worried about how this would affect his license to insult the First Officer. He was probably imagining having to watch his tongue and rein in his emotional outbursts.

Well she could at least reassure him about that.

Cautiously she knocked on his office door.

"Doctor McCoy?"

It swished open and he stared at her across the room.

"Yes, Nurse?"

She stepped up to the desk.

"I just want you to know, I would never want my relationship with Mister Spock to interfere with yours."

Doctor McCoy dropped his gaze down to his desk, refusing to meet her eyes. Not too surprising, she thought, as he rarely referenced his friendship with the Vulcan.

"I mean I won't insist you stop calling him a hobgoblin, or green blooded-"

"Thank you Nurse," he interrupted succinctly.

She considered saying something else but decided to leave him to adjust to the news in his own time.

Heading back into the main area, she found herself wishing she'd kept quiet about the whole thing.


	4. Second Date

The day seemed interminable to Christine.

Doctor McCoy stayed locked in his office, coming out only briefly to assess patients before leaving them for the nurse to fix up. Luckily no serious cases were brought in. His mood on each occasion remained brooding.

He didn't even go to the mess hall for lunch or even the bridge. Usually when it was too quiet in sickbay, or he was suffering from a periodic low mood, he would head up to the bridge to either argue with Mister Spock or chat with the captain.

Christine could only assume he was depressed since she would no longer be able to commiserate with him over their poor luck in romance. Although she understood that reaction, she certainly hoped his usual generous spirit returned soon.

By the time her shift ended she was desperate to be wined and dined.

She wanted to have her mind taken off everything. Most especially her feelings of guilt over missing the Lieutenant's concert.

At various points in the day she'd wondered about it. How Nyota would be coping… whether she'd stick with the clothes they'd picked out previously… if she'd still sing the songs Christine thought suited her best. There were even moments when Christine considered postponing her date so she could still go.

But she didn't want to possibly give Mister Spock the wrong impression. And Nyota would surely forgive her.

Dressing herself up in her quarters improved her mood somewhat. She glanced a final time at her reflection and felt sure even the stoic Vulcan would appreciate her effort.

She felt nervous as she chimed his door comm but it opened almost immediately.

Stepping inside, she was struck by the temperature difference and wished she'd dared to wear her lower cut dress.

"Nurse Chapel." His greeting was perfunctory and did nothing to calm her feeling of awkwardness stood in his quarters.

"Mister Spock," she replied in kind, resisting the urge to fan herself.

He apparently noticed her discomfort none-the-less.

"Is the temperature uncomfortable for you?" he enquired.

"It's hotter than I'm used to," she admitted.

"Computer, lower temperature 5 degrees," he instructed.

She smiled her thanks.

"I believe it is appropriate to offer refreshment at this point." He moved to pick up two glasses and handed one to her. She recognised it immediately although she was surprised by it.

"Mint julep?" she asked. "I thought you didn't like the bourbon?"

"It is illogical to dislike a beverage that's purpose is to hydrate so long as it fulfils that purpose. It is however a fact that bourbon has a secondary purpose to intoxicate that is not effective on my metabolism."

Christine tried to make sense of what he was saying.

"But why did you choose to serve mint juleps?"

He blinked as though surprised by her question.

"I understood from your actions yesterday that part of the pleasure was to be derived from sharing. Why else would the menu be the same for us both when it is as easy to replicate separate choices?"

She took a sip, unsure of how to answer him, before remembering she didn't actually like it very much. Not wishing to possibly insult him by telling him that, she decided to change topics.

"You look more relaxed today."

"I was unaware I appeared uneasy yesterday."

Belatedly she realised how he could take that as an insult to his Vulcan emotional control.

"I meant your dress," she clarified quickly.

"Ah. Indeed. Since we are in my quarters I did not need to calculate additional time for changing footwear."

She nodded and waited for a reciprocal compliment to come her way. It didn't.

"Is it appropriate to serve a Vulcan dish as I am hosting today?"

She considered this briefly.

"As long as it's suitable for human consumption."

"I would not serve a dish inedible for humans to a human guest," he replied with a raised eyebrow.

"No. Of course not." She blushed and wondered how else she could put her foot in it this evening. She felt a fresh stab of guilt at abandoning Nyota for this date.

Spock gestured for her to take a seat as he moved to the replicator.

Of course, she thought, she had never told him about pulling out a lady's chair.

Resolved to try harder, she sat herself and smiled as he served some soup.

"Plomeek," he informed her, taking his own seat.

She nodded and took a sip. It was spicy but not too bad.

"The largest plomeek plant is at T'Pran's market in Raal. It is eight metres tall."

Christine wondered what to say to that.

"Is it not customary to discuss homes and families?" Spock inquired after too long a pause.

"Oh, yes," she agreed although she couldn't think of a single interesting fact to add.

"You are not familiar with Vulcan?" he surmised.

"Not very," she said apologetically.

He added nothing else and she felt vaguely as if she'd been rebuked. She ate the rest of her soup in silence.

"No music?" she commented as he cleared the bowls, hoping to perhaps engage in a musical discussion again.

"I was awaiting the start of Lieutenant Uhura's concert," he replied. "Mister Scott is broadcasting it."

"Oh."

She felt guilt eating at her and didn't notice Spock ordering up the next course.

"T'mirak," he announced. "A rice dish."

Christine nodded and tasted it. All she could taste was guilt.

"Is the t'mirak not to your liking? I could replicate something else."

She realised she'd been pushing her food round her plate mindlessly.

"It isn't that," she apologised. "You're doing everything perfectly. I'm just distracted. You see I'd said I would go to Nyota's concert but I cancelled to come here and now I'm feeling terribly guilty."

"If you had a prior commitment to Lieutenant Uhura you should not have agreed to meet me."

"I know."

He stood up.

"I suggest you attend the concert. I believe we have engaged sufficiently to fulfil my requirements."

She frowned at that phrasing but rose anyway.

"If you're sure."

"I am certain. Once again, thank you for your time Nurse. It has been most useful."

"Okay. I'll be in touch then?" She voiced it as a question but he only inclined his head in response. She knew better than to expect anything else and headed out.

If she hurried she might even make the start of the concert.


	5. Up The Creek

"Captain. I am in need of your assistance."

Captain Kirk had halted his walk along the corridor upon hearing his First Officer and now surveyed him carefully. He looked, for him at least, distressed.

Jim gestured into the nearby briefing room.

Once safely inside, he perched himself on the table edge. Something told him this wasn't official ship's business.

"What seems to be the problem Mister Spock?"

Spock clasped his hands behind his back and stared resolutely at a point a foot above Kirk's right shoulder.

"I am in some confusion Captain-"

Kirk held up a hand to halt him.

"Is this official or personal, Spock?"

Spock glanced to him and away, shifting his weight in a nervous gesture.

"Personal," he admitted.

"Then, if you want my help, call me Jim."

Spock met his eyes.

"I seem to be involved in a romantic entanglement."

Jim stared, stunned.

"A romantic…? Mister Spock, how do you come-"

"That is where my confusion resides."

The fact he'd interrupted him told Jim just how distraught Spock was. He kept silent and the Vulcan obligingly filled the gap.

"I was on my way to the bridge when Doctor McCoy cornered me. He told me in no uncertain terms what he would do to me if I disappointed Nurse Chapel-"

"Hold on," Jim interrupted now. "Nurse Chapel?"

Spock nodded.

"He is under the impression that I am dating Nurse Chapel."

"How the hell did he get that impression?"

"I can only surmise she told him," Spock replied seriously. Jim gaped as he wondered what in hell's name possessed her to do that. Spock continued.

"On the bridge, I was similarly approached by Lieutenant Uhura-"

"Wait a minute Spock. Why would Nurse Chapel tell Uhura and McCoy you're dating?"

He shifted again and Kirk got the impression the Vulcan was truly uncomfortable explaining himself.

"I have partaken of dinner twice with the nurse. Once in her quarters and then in mine."

There was a long silence.

"That sounds like dating to me," Jim commented. Spock shook his head.

"No. I clearly told her when first making the suggestion that I wished to begin a relationship with someone with whom she was intimately familiar and asked her to teach me the human manner of dating."

Jim covered his face in his hand.

"Spock," he muttered, "did you really say someone with whom she was intimately familiar?"

"I believe I said intimate knowledge of my intended partner," Spock clarified.

Jim looked up at him.

"She thought you meant her," he told him.

"That is illogical. I clearly referenced-"

"Illogical or not," Jim cut him off. "That's what she'd have thought. It's a human thing to ask someone out by suggesting it's not really you but your friend who's interested. She'll have assumed you were anxious about asking her and were only giving the impression of being interested in someone else."

"That is most illogical," Spock objected again.

"Yeah," Jim agreed nodding before a thought occurred to him. "Wait a minute. Who _did_ you mean?"

"Is that relevant to solving my dilemma?"

"It could be vital," Jim insisted, trying to hide his nosey interest in logical reasoning. "How can I formulate a solution without all the facts?"

Spock considered this but apparently came to the conclusion it was logical.

"I had intended to court Doctor McCoy," he said stiffly.

Jim couldn't help it. He burst out laughing.

An elegant eyebrow arched.

"I do not see what is so amusing."

"No," Jim brought himself back under control. "I'm sorry Spock. You're right. It's just…" he huffed another laugh and shook his head. "That's doubly awkward being warned not to break Christine's heart by the man whose heart you're after."

"Indeed." Spock spoke somewhat huffily.

Jim eyed him thoughtfully. There were a lot of things he wanted to know about this – primarily how long Spock had been interested in the good doctor – but he recognised that the time for teasing would come later.

"Alright," he announced. "Well, you clearly can't dump her. Both McCoy and Nyota would have your head."

"It was not my head the Lieutenant threatened to remove," Spock informed him factually.

Jim shivered.

"Right," he agreed. "So naturally, you have to get her to dump you."

This obviously confused the Vulcan.

"You believe I should ask her to break off with me?"

"No! You can't ask her that. You have to make it so that she no longer wants to date you."

Spock frowned.

"But if I behave in a sufficiently reprehensible manner to dissuade her from continuing our association, both Lieutenant Uhura and Doctor McCoy will feel justified in carrying out their threats. At least to a degree," he added, recognising that perhaps the humans had used hyperbole. Perhaps.

"You shouldn't need to do anything that bad Spock. If I'm any judge of women… and I like to think I am… then I doubt Christine's interest will last very long now it's a reality."

"I do not understand."

"It's no secret she's had a crush on you Spock. And the thing about crushes is they only really work in the imagination. Now she's had a couple of dates with you I think she'll recognise it's not what she imagined."

"I would rather have a plan that relies on more than your judgement of women."

Kirk frowned but allowed the remark to pass.

"I think I can arrange for some competition."

Spock looked almost alarmed.

"I do not believe that the situation will be improved by you-"

"Not me Spock," Jim interrupted. "I happen to know of someone who's long been interested in our nurse."

An eyebrow arched in curiosity but Jim waved the implied question away.

"Leave that part with me. I shouldn't really have told you that. All you need to do is try to avoid giving her any encouragement."

"That has always been my intention," Spock replied dryly.


	6. Interlude

Somewhat to his surprise, Jim declared his planned activities would be perfectly suited to putting Nurse Chapel off. When Spock tried to enquire why she would have undertaken a relationship with him if his normal routine was dissatisfying, Jim waved it off with the excuse of,

"That's just women."

Spock had in fact been preparing to conduct an in depth experiment into the unique properties of silicon based lifeforms. Specifically the newly discovered species of the Horta. He had the sample of skin or exo-skeleton, removed from the mother creature during their conflict, as well as several pieces of egg shell.

It was a most logical time to conduct such research, as he explained to Nurse Chapel when she saw him in the mess hall. Asides from the fact he had arranged it in advance and would encounter logistical issues if he rearranged the schedule, the timing was propitious because they were now passing through friendly, known space so interruptions were less likely.

He would also admit to himself that when he'd planned this, he had anticipated spending a comfortingly productive time with Doctor McCoy.

While they argued during scientific research as much as at any other time, it was always possible to resolve their arguments with testing and the results were always accepted. It was also almost the only time they would find themselves as often as not in agreement and it was undeniable that, whether working in tandem or as devil's advocates, they would achieve more together than separately.

Today however, McCoy was preternaturally quiet.

Spock was not prone to suffering the effects of uncomfortable silences, however after his recent miscommunications he was resolved not to allow himself to make assumptions. It was possible the doctor simply had nothing to say at this time yet there was also the possibility that he disapproved of Spock working instead of romancing Nurse Chapel. While this seemed unlikely given the short period of time between their last 'date' and now, Spock resolved to clarify the situation.

"Doctor." It did not escape his notice that McCoy started slightly. "You seem distracted. Is anything the matter?"

McCoy looked up at him and then glanced about the room.

"No. Nothing's the matter."

"I had expected more commentary that I was creating fantasies of the physiologically impossible, Doctor," Spock goaded lightly.

As predicted, McCoy glared at him.

"You still rubbing it in that your theory was right?"

"Vulcan's do not gloat in the sense you imply."

"Don't gloat! That's rich. Vulcans corner the market in superiority complexes."

"As a doctor you may attest to the fact that Vulcans possess superior reflexes, hearing, stamina-"

"I do _not_ need to hear about your superior stamina!" McCoy interrupted. Spock was surprised to see a faint blush had appeared on the doctor's cheeks despite him not being angry enough for his usual flush.

"And naturally you'd have superior hearing," McCoy continued. "Having ridiculous pointy ears like…" he trailed off as he apparently had an idea.

Spock waited patiently in the silence now, confident that the doctor was not actually upset with him.

"Hearing," the doctor murmured again. "How do the Horta hear?"

Spock recognised this was not a direct question so much as a suggestion for a new avenue of research, yet he offered an answer none-the-less.

"It is uncertain whether they possess auditory apparatus. Certainly they made no obvious response to any remarks voiced to them."

"Didn't Jim say they carved something into the rock when it wanted to communicate?"

Spock nodded.

"'No kill I'," he recalled.

"It made no attempt to communicate audibly?"

"None."

"It makes sense for a subterranean dweller. So how does it communicate? Through vibrations? Some sort of taste or scent marking?"

As he spoke McCoy moved over to the screen next to Spock and brought up the footage they had recorded of the Horta.

Spock glanced at the man next to him, fully absorbed in this new xenobiological puzzle. It was quite logical to choose a mate who would be able to assist in your projects. The fact Spock found him eminently appealing was a fortuitous benefit.

McCoy glanced up, his blue eyes alight with discovery.

"I think it's all to do with their chemical excretions," he declared. "In close range the chemical signatures themselves would be detectable but even after a time there'd be an indelible print left behind dependant on the rock type and how the secretion affected it."

"Possibly the Horta would utilise different minerals to encode varying messages," Spock suggested. "If we can also prove their ability to self-regulate their chemical composition in addition to the strength of the emissions then it would be highly likely the explanation is due to the necessities of communication."

"Only if the composition is proven not to be any more beneficial to disintegrating the rock types found on Janus VI."

"Indeed," Spock agreed readily. McCoy's excitement at the prospect of revealing the communications of a whole new life form was palpable. For several seconds he stood before Spock, bouncing unconsciously on the balls of his feet and grinning in eager anticipation of the work ahead.

The doctor seemed to realise he was staring at Spock and quickly moved away to the computer.

"Right," he announced with a slightly awkward cough. "I'll contact Chief Vanderberg and get him to send me whatever they have on the mineral deposits and chemical residues."

"Request an analysis of which rocks and minerals the Horta frequent and if possible any they apparently seek out especially."

McCoy nodded and began to type in his request.

Spock returned his attention to analysing the fragment of Horta they had obtained. The next few days promised to be most elucidating.


	7. Dumped

Captain Kirk had the self-satisfied air of a man watching his plan coming together. Spock was sufficiently familiar with the expression to recognise it without difficulty.

While the Vulcan did not pretend to understand the emotional tangle his friend was untying him from, he wasn't unconscious of the gratitude the effort warranted.

"So how long have you been pining for Bones?"

Recognising that gratitude was warranted did not make the questioning any easier to put up with.

"Vulcans do not pine," he answered evasively. Jim merely smirked.

"I'll take that to mean longer than you're willing to admit."

Spock was reminded of why he'd sought Nurse Chapel's help in the first place. However he would admit with hindsight Jim's assistance, even with his teasing questions, was preferable to the tangled mess Spock had made without his help.

"I have been in no way assured the doctor would consider agreeing to initiate a relationship with me," he offered in explanation of why he had – not pined – for as long as he had.

"First things first," Jim replied swiftly. "We've got to get you dumped. It's been very helpful you holing yourself up in the laboratory for so long."

"As I indicated before, that research was scheduled prior to other events. It was illogical to alter it."

"Indeed Mister Spock. Most illogical as it was so helpful." Kirk got a playful glint in his eye. "Did Ensign Chekov report correctly that you and McCoy spent all night in there? Together?"

Spock recognised the innuendo implicit and chose to ignore it.

"Ensign Chekov was correct," he replied briefly. Kirk grinned.

Thankfully Spock was spared any further humour by Jim apparently noticing the chronometer.

"Time to go, Mister Spock." He stood up and led the Vulcan out of his quarters. Spock followed unhesitatingly but he did point out,

"We are leaving early for our bridge shift."

"I've got an errand to run first," Jim replied over his shoulder. "I need to collect a data disc from Lieutenant Uhura."

"You allocated her a free shift this morning, did you not?"

"I did, that's why I need to stop by her quarters."

"In that case I shall meet you on the bridge, Captain."

Kirk grabbed the Vulcan's arm as he moved passed him.

"Oh no you don't. You're accompanying me to the Lieutenant's quarters. That's an order."

When Spock raised a curious eyebrow, Jim rolled his eyes.

"Don't ask, just follow."

Spock silently acquiesced and they continued on their way.

To his surprise, the captain didn't signal their arrival at Nyota's quarters but simply used his override and stepped inside.

"Lieutenant. I'm just here for that disc. I'll just collect it and –"

Spock had naturally followed the captain inside and he now stopped short along with Jim.

Nyota was still in bed, her sheet pulled up to cover her nakedness, and beside her was Christine.

"Oh! Captain!" Nyota was clearly startled. "I forgot you were coming."

Next to her, Nurse Chapel was blushing in embarrassment.

"Captain… Spock…" she obviously didn't know what to say. It was telling that she didn't attempt to distance herself from Nyota though.

"Nurse," he responded, equally unsure what should be said in this situation.

"I'm sorry Spock," she blurted suddenly. "I didn't mean for this to happen but… I never realised how much Nyota meant to me and –"

"It is unnecessary to explain," he interrupted before the situation became too awkward for her. "You obviously require a partner able to offer more time and emotional input. You have made a logical choice and I wish you success in your next romance."

He saw with some satisfaction that Christine joined hands with Nyota.

"We'll leave you ladies to it," Jim added, gripping Spock's shoulder and directing him to the door although he was quite capable of managing the manoeuvre himself. Kirk grabbed a disc off the desk before he shoved Spock out the door and let it close behind them.

As they began their walk down the corridor towards the turbo lift, Jim eyed the Vulcan and asked seriously.

"Are you alright?"

"I am well." He glanced at his captain. "May I assume you arranged that scenario?"

It hadn't taken Spock long to piece together the unusual sequence of events that led to this satisfactory conclusion.

"Well, Uhura and I agreed she'd buzz me if such an opportunity arose and I'd wrangle you along somehow."

"The Lieutenant is a consummate actress," he commented.

"That she is," Jim agreed. "Seriously though. Did it… unsettle you? Seeing your girlfriend in someone else's bed?"

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"I have never considered Nurse Chapel to be my girlfriend. I am merely content to be unattached without having caused her unnecessary hurt."

They stepped into the lift and Kirk directed it to their destination.

"I may now put the practise to its intended use," Spock added.

"Lift halt," Kirk commanded abruptly. "Spock, you're not planning on asking Bones out are you?"

"That was the intended purpose of all this," Spock responded, confused as to how Jim might have forgotten.

"I know that," he waved that aside. "What I mean is you've supposedly just been cheated on by your girlfriend. If you go straight to asking him out it'll look rather suspicious."

Spock considered this.

"That is logical. I will wait a suitable period before approaching him. Although I do think it will be better to explain the situation when appropriate."

"When appropriate, yes," Jim conceded. Then he grinned. "But I think you'll find you don't have to approach him."

"Jim?"

"I'll bet that when he finds out what happened… as he will – she is his head nurse after all – he'll turn up on your door offering a shoulder to cry on."

"Vulcans do not cry," Spock responded automatically.

"Does that mean you'll take that bet?" Jim raised his eyebrows challengingly.

"Vulcans do not bet either."

Kirk huffed out a breath and restarted the lift.

"Whatever. I'm telling you, two days at the most and you'll have McCoy at your door with a bottle of bourbon."


	8. Second Chances

Spock sat in his quarters and pondered why Jim had so vehemently cancelled their regular chess session.

He'd reminded Jim of their meeting over breakfast in the mess hall and Jim had risen up in a state of apparent great annoyance.

" _I know things have been difficult lately Mister Spock but I do actually have other calls on my time."_

Spock had watched him leave, noticing as he did so McCoy and Scotty glancing over from where they were seated. The Vulcan had ignored the human impulse to leave immediately and had instead quietly finished his fruit and yogurt.

The greek yogurt was a suggestion of the doctor's, to add to his daily protein intake. Spock found it far more pleasant than a nutritional supplement. Although he was unlikely to admit it, he did agree with the doctor that real food was preferable to reconstituted meals.

He refocused his thoughts away from Doctor McCoy and back to the captain.

While Jim undoubtedly had matters to attend to, he'd always maintained their regular games were necessary to his mental wellbeing. A chance to practise his strategy tactics while letting a proportion of his mind unwind. Spock knew Jim and McCoy both found companionship relaxing, even if the conversation was lively.

It therefore seemed logical that the captain was still engaged in correcting Spock's romantic entanglements. This didn't make much sense to the Vulcan since, as far as he was aware, everything with Christine was straightened out. But, allowing for his general lack of understanding in these matters, it did seem a reasonable conclusion.

This hypothesis seemed to be proven correct when he heard his door chime and it was for this reason that he didn't check who was there before opening the door.

"Doctor!" Spock's eyebrows rose in surprise at his visitor although he quickly brought them under control. The physician only visited his quarters when he believed his health was affected. Logically he must have concluded the 'break-up' with Christine had disturbed him.

"Hi Spock." McCoy seemed somewhat hesitant about entering but stepped inside anyway. "Thought you might like some company."

Spock adjusted his thought processes to accommodate this new idea. McCoy clearly felt further explanation was required in light of Spock's silence.

"I heard Jim wasn't coming round and after what happened with Christine…" he trailed off somewhat awkwardly before picking up his thread anew. "Most folk don't like to be alone after something like that. Ordinarily I'd have brought whiskey but…" he raised the small wooden box he was clutching.

Spock focused for the first time on it.

"Tea?" he enquired after a moment.

"Yeah. Got given it a while ago and never had occasion to try it. Thought you might enjoy an impromptu tea tasting evening?"

McCoy was still obviously unsure about how welcome he was in Spock's quarters. Spock resolved to reassure him on that point immediately.

"I should be most interested to try a new variety of tea, Doctor."

McCoy smiled and headed for the small table.

"It's actually a selection of blends," he explained. "'Teas of the Worlds'."

"All the more interesting," Spock replied.

"Alright then. Get some hot water while I see what's in here."

When Spock returned to the table with a tray of tea things, McCoy had laid out Andorian tea, Vulcan spice tea, Klingon sour tea, and a blend of Earth tea – Earl Grey.

"Where shall we start?" the doctor asked.

"I would suggest we begin with the Earl Grey and finish with the Vulcan spice tea. I am unfamiliar with the other blends and have no suggestion of which should precede the other."

"We'll take pot luck in that case."

Spock sat and watched as McCoy prepared the tea. He seemed familiar with the correct procedure and Spock allowed himself to observe in silence as the doctor warmed the pot before pouring in a close approximation of 350ml and adding the sachet of leaves.

"Time it for me will ya?"

"For how long do you recommend?"

McCoy looked at him as though he were crazy.

"Earl Grey needs a full five minutes or you won't get the full citrus aroma."

Spock nodded in acknowledgement as he mentally took note of the space of time desired.

"You seem quite familiar with the brewing process," he commented.

"I'm fond of tea," McCoy answered. "That's why I was given this set to begin with. Of course in Georgia we often have iced tea instead."

"Logical," Spock noted and saw McCoy smirk slightly. They were silent a moment before McCoy continued.

"Jim doesn't really drink tea. He prefers coffee."

Spock wondered why the doctor told him this since it was a fact he already knew. But then humans did tend to fill silences.

"I have often thought the captain's caffeine intake verges on being too high."

"I've told him that but the damn fool hardly ever listens to me."

They were silent again before the doctor spoke up.

"Did you know tea leaves actually contain more caffeine than coffee beans? It's only 'cause coffee's brewed stronger that it gives you a greater caffeine hit."

"Indeed." Spock chose not to mention he knew that fact as well. "It has been five minutes."

McCoy leaned forward and poured tea into Spock's cup. He was about to pour his own when Spock stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Will you allow me to pour yours?" he asked. McCoy blinked but handed the pot over.

"This some sort of Vulcan tradition?" he asked as Spock filled his cup.

"It is… a gesture of goodwill," Spock replied. He didn't add the gesture was more one of familiarity than protocol.

They lifted their cups and simultaneously inhaled the fragrance. McCoy watched as Spock took a cautious sip. His eyebrow rose.

"Good ain't it?"

"It is quite refreshing."

McCoy huffed at that but didn't argue over terminology. Spock sensed the doctor was focused on what he'd obviously come over to say.

"So…" he began awkwardly. "You doing alright?"

"I am functioning at my normal optimal level."

McCoy rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you are but come on Spock. You found your girlfriend in bed with another woman. I don't care if Vulcans don't feel their emotions or whatever, you can't tell me you haven't been analysing that situation and what you might have done wrong to prompt it."

Spock considered this. It was true he'd been analysing how he'd found himself in this particular situation and he was not in the habit of lying.

"I will admit to some consideration of what words or actions on my part led to… certain events." He hesitated slightly since he had in fact been considering how he'd come to have a girlfriend _at all_ rather than how he'd lost her.

"Thought as much." McCoy eyed him with almost professional consideration. "Spock, I'm going to tell you what I tell every young person who ends up crying on my shoulder after being dumped. You gotta get back on the horse."

"The horse, Doctor?"

"I mean you can't give up on the entire shebang just because one girl dumped you. There's plenty more fish in the sea and all that." McCoy stared into the bottom of his cup appearing quite morose for someone giving what Spock assumed was a pep talk.

He was about to point this out when he remembered the doctor's own ill fortune in romance. Doubtless talk of break-ups was distressing.

This made his going out of his way to boost Spock's morale all the more appreciated.

"Thank you Doctor," Spock replied sincerely. "I shall certainly keep an open mind for future engagements."

McCoy eyed him speculatively before clearing his throat and sitting up straighter.

"Glad we got that out of the way," he declared. "Now which blend should we try next?"


	9. Rebound

The evening continued pleasantly with conversation ranging through different cultures' tea ceremonies and winding up somehow at the benefits of hive minds.

They'd taken half hour breaks between tasting each tea, logically to ensure the flavours did not overlap although Spock was aware of the other benefit of keeping the doctor in his quarters longer.

In fact McCoy didn't seem in any rush to leave when they'd finished the Vulcan spice tea and sat for a while longer arguing that individuality and inspiration would be lost in a hive consciousness.

When Spock finally conceded that humans could occasionally succeed following gut feelings, and McCoy had smiled smugly at him, the doctor seemed to realise it was getting late.

"Well, it's been pleasant Mister Spock. I'm glad I found someone who appreciated tea to share that little present with."

"Indeed," Spock agreed, considering whether appreciated would be the right word for the Klingon sour tea. "It has been a most informative evening."

"Don't go getting too effusive," McCoy teased lightly as he stood and stepped towards the door.

Spock made a sudden decision.

"Doctor, perhaps you would join me again?" As McCoy halted and looked back at him, Spock rose to face him evenly. "The evening has, as you said, been pleasant and I am sure there are still a great many topics we could discuss."

McCoy eyed him speculatively before glancing away.

"Spock… you asking me on a date?"

Spock suddenly understood what humans meant when they said it felt as if time had stopped.

"Yes," he replied succinctly. He saw McCoy close his eyes.

"Dammit Spock." His voice was surprisingly soft given the language. "Why do you have to put me in this position?"

McCoy looked back at him. Spock did not understand why the doctor looked so anguished.

"I apologise," he said in some incomprehension. "I did not realise the request would distress you so."

In every scenario he'd considered, the doctor had not been distressed. Angry, amused, elated… but never upset.

"It's alright," McCoy said although Spock considered it very far from alright. "I understand. It's a natural reaction."

Spock frowned in obvious confusion.

"What is a natural reaction?" he enquired. If McCoy's distress was how he reacted to romantic overtures then Spock's future plans would require considerable reworking.

The doctor seemed to resign himself to this conversation and he came back to face the Vulcan.

"It's called a rebound, Spock. It's a natural reaction when you get rejected by one person to automatically attach yourself to the next person who so much as says a kind word. It helps rebuild self-belief by showing you're not unlovable." He sighed unconsciously.

Spock stared at him.

"Look, we'll forget all about it alright?" He turned away and headed again for the door.

"You are not a rebound." Spock found his voice just as the sensors registered the doctor's approach. He stopped just inside Spock's quarters and Spock pressed on before he reconsidered and left anyway. "I do not consider myself rejected nor is my attachment to you new. And you are certainly not unlovable."

That brought the doctor around and he stared hard at Spock. Unnoticed behind him the door shut itself.

"This doesn't make any sense." McCoy shook his head.

"Allow me to explain." He paused to consider how to explain most succinctly. McCoy waited with admirable patience.

"When I first approached Nurse Chapel I only sought to ask her assistance on human dating customs. It was never my intention to seek her as a partner. By the time I apprehended she was under that impression, both yourself and Lieutenant Uhura had made threats on what you would do if I disappointed her expectations.

"Realising that I knew too little about human emotions to extricate myself from the situation, I enlisted Jim's help. He encouraged me to remain distant and also, I believe, encouraged the Lieutenant to seduce Christine. It is my understanding that she had long been enamoured with your nurse."

"So you discovering Nyota with Christine…?"

"That scenario, though genuine, was set up by the captain."

McCoy frowned as he contemplated this.

"So you weren't shocked by it?"

"I was surprised, since I had no prior warning and no indication Lieutenant Uhura was pursuing Nurse Chapel. I was not however in any sense disappointed."

"And your dates with Christine? What were they about?" The doctor folded his arms quite defensively.

"I viewed them as experiments to demonstrate human dating customs. Nurse Chapel demonstrated initially and I then imitated to show I understood. Obviously she viewed them differently."

"Clearly." McCoy stood silent awhile. "So when you realised… that Christine thought you were dating I mean… you didn't just break it off because you thought me and Nyota would set upon you?"

"While I did indeed consider the likelihood that one or both of you would carry out your threats, at least partially, my reasons were a little more complex." Spock made sure to catch the doctor's eyes. "I did not wish you to think ill of me."

There was a long moment of silence as McCoy searched the Vulcan's eyes for the truth. He swallowed nervously.

"Why didn't you want me to think ill of you?" he spoke quietly. Spock didn't break eye contact.

"Because the person I wished to acquire dating knowledge for is yourself."

The silence in the room seemed almost tangible.

"You really want to date me?"

"I do not lie Leonard."

The use of his first name shocked the doctor and he blinked rapidly.

"Damn," he murmured softly.

When nothing further seemed forthcoming, Spock felt a slight nervousness.

"Do you still wish to forget about it?" he asked unwillingly.

McCoy shook his head slowly and Spock was relieved to see a smile spreading across the other man's face.

"No Spock," he finally found his voice. "I don't think I do want to forget about it."

"Then perhaps now you will agree to join me again? For dinner in my quarters?"

Leonard bounced happily and his eyes twinkled.

"It's a date Mister Spock."


	10. Epilogue

Their first date had gone well. Even though it had ended with an argument, rather than a kiss, due to Leonard's realisation that Spock had adjusted his room temperature for him. The human had yelled about not being so sensitive to the heat as a fainting damsel and not wanting a hypothermic Vulcan on his hands. Spock's comment that he was a long way from being hypothermic didn't seem to calm the doctor in the slightest.

Spock got his long awaited kiss the next day when McCoy found him to apologise for the night before and ensure his promise they'd have another date.

That was well over a month ago now.

Jim Kirk had delighted in creating all sorts of opportunities for his dating crew. He'd arranged movie showings, shore side trips, even sporting competitions in the gymnasium. Tonight he'd arranged for rec room 1 to be transformed into a dance hall.

Spock and McCoy were attending in the company of Nyota and Christine, in what Leonard termed a 'double date'. Although Spock didn't understand the reasoning behind such an enterprise, he had no logical objection to the additional company.

They'd been sitting together at a small table enjoying a drink and general chat about ship's business when Nyota crooked her elbow and presented it to the First Officer.

"Shall we?" she enquired.

Spock glanced briefly at Leonard, unsure if it would be appropriate to accept or rude to say no. McCoy smiled to indicate his assent and the Vulcan dutifully rose and accompanied the Lieutenant to dance.

McCoy watched for a few seconds, noting that Spock kept his hands away from Nyota's. He felt a sense of relief at that. He'd been grateful Nyota had pro-offered her elbow rather than her hand since Leonard had become somewhat possessive of the Vulcan's hands after discovering for himself just how sensitive they were.

Satisfied that his date wasn't getting handsy with the Communications Officer, he turned to Christine and offered her his hand.

"Would you do me the honour?" he asked with a hint of a Southern drawl.

She blushed very faintly but didn't hesitate to accept his offer.

"I'd be delighted."

He led her to the dance floor and began to lead her round.

"I was hoping to talk with you actually," she said. He glanced at her.

"We talk all day," he reminded her. She blushed again.

"I know but… I've never really apologised. It never felt right while we're at work and the opportunity never really came up-"

"It never came up 'cause you've got nothing to apologise for," he interrupted softly but firmly.

"I feel like I tried to steal him away from you," she admitted.

McCoy chuckled at that.

"Alright, first up, he wasn't mine to steal. Second, I reckon you dated just long enough to realise he wasn't what you really wanted."

They both glanced to where Spock and Nyota were still dancing.

"True," she agreed. "I was so foolish. And so blind."

"I guess we both were," Leonard offered. "I never thought I had a chance with him."

"He's very dedicated to you," Christine offered. "After all he dated me to practise didn't he?"

McCoy laughed. Christine smiled then looked slightly awkward.

"So, there's no hard feelings?" she clarified.

He stopped to stare at her.

"I never gave you that impression did I?" he asked in a voice filled with concern.

She searched his face for any hint of resentment and found none. She shook her head.

"No," she replied softly. "I just had to make sure."

They shared a brief smile of understanding before a voice interrupted.

"May I cut in?"

Christine's face lit up as she turned to Nyota.

"By all means," McCoy offered and the two women moved away together. He turned his attention onto the silent figure next to him and raised a questioning eyebrow. In response Spock pro-offered his hand and Leonard grinned.

As he clasped the Vulcan's hand firmly, and felt the other man's hand grip him securely about the waist, Leonard felt it was a perfect moment.

Then they both attempted to lead and the moment vanished.

"I am taller," Spock commented, clearly feeling the need to make his point concisely.

"By an inch!" McCoy objected. "And that's not the point. It's experience that should lead."

"In which case I still maintain the advantage," Spock announced.

"Oh really?" Leonard scoffed trying to imagine the Vulcan going out to dances. "How many dances have _you_ been to then?"

That familiar eyebrow arched at his response.

"I am the son of an ambassador Doctor," he reminded him. "I attended balls and dances frequently throughout my youth and was required to partner many young ladies."

McCoy held his jaw shut, warring between jealousy at Spock dancing with lots of young women, embarrassment at forgetting his upbringing and sheer stubbornness at being outdone.

"Alright," he finally relented. "On one condition."

Spock watched him patiently as he awaited the inevitable concession Leonard would demand.

"You better damn well remember to call me Leonard when we're on a date," he practically growled, despite situating himself in position much closer to the Vulcan.

"I shall certainly do so," Spock agreed, finally setting their dance in motion. "On every future occasion."

They danced quietly as McCoy relaxed.

"Every future occasion?" he murmured.

"Indeed. I expect there to be a great number of future occasions," Spock confirmed. Leonard smiled as he tucked his head against Spock's shoulder.

"Sounds dandy to me darlin'."

Above him, where McCoy could only feel it rather than see it, Spock smiled.


End file.
